XOXO Club
by XOXO Lucky Ryn
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika 6 orang namja dan 6 orang yeoja tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama dan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun bahkan mereka melalukan HomeSchooling dirumah yang mereka tempati. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat mereka belajar? Dan apa saja yang mereka ajarkan? NC gak Hot sama seekali GS, Typo(s)


_XOXO Club_

Cast: KrisTao, KaiD.O, HunHan, Chenmin, SuLay, ChanBaek

Support cast: nanti muncul sendiri ne

Rate: M

Summari: Bagaimana jadinya jika 6 orang namja dan 6 orang yeoja tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama dan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun bahkan mereka melalukan HomeSchooling dirumah yang mereka tempati. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat mereka belajar? Dan apa saja yang mereka ajarkan? NC gak Hot sama seekali GS, Typo(s) Humor, Romance

A\N: GS, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Alur cepat, jelek, abal abal…. Mungkin Kayak FF lainnya. Ini tapi aku jamin bakalan beda kog… ini inspirasi dari FY kog…. EXO milik EXOTIC, SM, dan orang tuanya tapi Tao sama D.O milik saya hahahahahaha….

Note:

Baekhyun – Cahaya

Chanyeol – Api

Chen – Petir

D.O - Bumi

Kai – Teleportation

Kris – Naga

Lay – Unicorn

Luhan – Pembaca Pikiran

Sehun – Angin

Suho – Air

Tao – Waktu

Xiumin – Pembeku

EnJoy Reading ne

XOXO Ryn Lucky Present…..

PrOlOg

Seorang yeoja cantik bermata panda berjalan memasukki gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan menyeret koper berwana seperti bulu serigala seperti warna rambutnya. ia pun melihat keliling nya terlihat taman yang asri dan sebuah kebun yang berisikan sayuran dan buah buahan.

yeoja itu pun tersenyum hangat lalu berjalan kearah pintu itu lalu membuka pintu rumah itu. Rumah itu terdiri 6 kamar utama, dapur yang digabung dengan meja makan, ruang baca, ruang tamu, ruang sekolah dan ruang keluarga.

Yeoja itu pun berjalan memasuki rumah itu dengan perlahan dengan menyeret kopernya, yeoja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu pun melihat sekeliling "annyeong Haseyo" ucapnya dengan agak keras supaya penghuni di Rumah ini mendengarnya, tak berapa lama seorang yeoja bermata yang memakai Eyeliner barjalan mendekatinya

" oh, kau penghuni terakhir ne..? ayo cepat aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan yang lain. Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun pun memperkenalkan dirina kepada Tao

"aku Tao, Apa kau…. Uhm….. Lebih tua dariku?"

" tentu saja, Aku hyung mu. Kau akan mempunyai 2 dongsaeng disini" Baekhyun pun tertawa sedangkan Tao melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya

"Ja! Ayo akan ku perkenalkan kepada yang lainnya, ikuti aku ne!"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangan bertuliskan ' Naga & Waktu ' yang masih lantai 1, dengan biasa Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya " ini kamarmu, kau akan berbagi kamar ini dengan seseorang nanti tapi orang itu sedang keluar mungkin dengan yang lain"

Kamar Tao sangat besar, ada jendela yang besar sehingga matahari dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam kamar ini, didalamnya terdapat 2 lemari besar, sebuah ranjang berukuran King Size, 2 buah computer canggih, beberapa meja kecil dan masih banyak lainnya

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu sedangkan Tao hanya mengikutinya, di sebelah kanannya ada sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'Ruangan Baca'

"Tao-er jika kau ingin belajar, disini semua Buku buku yang kau perlukan okey" ucap Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Tao pun menggangguk paham

Tak Berapa lama mereka sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Api&Cahaya'

"ini kamarku dengan Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? Nugu?"

"Chanyeol, Namja yang tidur denganku" ucap baekhun dengan entengnya

"Namja? WHAT?"

"oh ya kau belum tau ya, kalau di sini semua tidur berpasangan. Rumah ini bernama XOXO Club, X untuk Kiss sedangkan O untuk Hug jadi kita tidur berpasangan dengan Namja, tenang tidak ada rolling jadi kau akan bersama pasanganmu terus. kau juga berpasangan dengan namja, Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Baekhyun dan Tao menaiki tanggi tangga menuju ke lantai 2 tak jauh dari, adda sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Teleportation&Bumi'

"kamar ini milik Kyungsoo eonnie dan Kai. Kyungsoo eonnie untuk Bumi dan Kai Teleportation, kalau aku Cahaya sedangkan Kau adalah Waktu" jelas Baekhyun

"kenapa semua di beri julukan seperti itu?" Tao pn yang dari menahan untuk tidak bertanya hal itu akhirnya bertanya juga

"kau tau cerita pelindung bumi bukan? Suho hyung sangat menyukai cerita itu jadinya ia membuat rumah ini dengan berbagai julukan yang ada di cerita itu, dan kau tau saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini kau akan dinilai oleh Suho hyung, julukan apa yang pas untuk mu. kau tau, butuh seminggu untuk Suho hyung memilih julukan yang pas, karena kau yang terakhir jadi kau tidak perlu tes. Aku saja tes baru kamarku di kasih tulisan itu" curhat Baekhyun

" ah begitu…. " Tao menganggukkan kepalanya

" akan ku panggilkan Kyungsoo eonnie, Ya kyungsoo eonnie cepat keluar" teriak Baekhyun dengan semangatnya tak berapa lama seorang yeoja yang biasa mempunya ekpresi o.O keluar dari kamar tersebut di ikuti namja tampan berkulit Tan keluar

" ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo

" ini penghuni baru namanya Tao, Waktu" ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsso pun melihat kearah Tao lalu tersenyum Hangat "namaku Kyungsoo dan ini Kai"

"Tao imnida"

"Kai imnida. Aku dongsaengmu, Noona" Tao pun mengganggukkan kepalanya

" baiklah, kita ke ruang selanjutnya" Baekhyun menyeret tangan Tao menuju sebuah ruangan meninggalkan kedua orang itu dengan tatapan o.O

Baekhyun dan Tao pun sampai di kamar yang bertulisan 'Angin&Pembaca Pikiran', Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan membuka pintu itu-

"ahh.. Sheee Hunsss… There… more oh FU*K again… shhhh lebihhhh babehhhhh…. Ohhh ahhh khuu takhhhh akkkhhhh ohhhhh Morehhhhhh…"

"Hanieeehhhhh, kenapahhhh kau begituhhhh semphhtihhh assss….. ohhhh enakkk Chhhaggiiihhhhhssssss"

Terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja itu sedang bergumul di atas ranjang dengan posisi Woman on top, Yeoja bernama Luhan itu pun menaik turunkan tubuhnya sedangkan namja yang bernama Sehun membatu pun mencubit kasar Nipple kecoklatan milik Luhan..

"akhh… oh… more chagi" sehun pun meremas kasar kedua payudara Luhan, Luhan pun memekik keenakan

Baiklah kita kembali ke Tao dan Baekhun ne, wajah Tao pun memerah melihat adegan panas itu sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengocok Vagina nya sendiri dan meremas kasar payudara padat nan kenyalnya itu..

"akhh Chaaniehhh shhhh, akhhhu membutuhhh khan mu ohhhh asss ohhh" dengan tatapan Horor Tao pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun

"Kyaaaaa~ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

TBC okey….

Annyeong ini FF Perdana ku….., maaf ya kalo jelek terus FF ini kayak FF lainnya… ini asli FF ku lho. Mungkin terinspirasi tapi bukan berarti aku menjiplak FF orang lain lho ya… aku dapet ide ini soalnya habis liat FY sihhh jadi yahhh kayak gini….kuharap kalian suka ne…ini masih prolog kog belum part 1, mungkin lama publish part 1 nya…. Kalian Review ne biar cepet aku publish part 1 nya oke….

Review Ne….. GOMAWO

Thanks For Reading


End file.
